TURN: The Cover-Up
by SharonMckellie
Summary: This starts where Season 1 left off. The British are suspicious of who killed Baker. However, the story they are getting is that rebels killed him. The only rebels left at Setauket are Ben and Caleb, who are charged with murder. Can they convince the redcoats that they are innocent?
1. That's what happened

**This starts where Season 1 left off. ****I do not own TURN. The rights go to their original owners. **

(Shows the house burning)

(Shows Mary and Abraham watching their house go up in flames)

Mary: We should go to your father's…which is where we should've always been.

(Mary and Abe walk away from the house)

(Shows Anna watching them)

(Shows Richard sitting at a dining room table)

(Knock at the door)

(Richard wipes his face with a napkin and stands up)

Richard: Who could that be at this time of night?

(Richard opens the door)

Mary: Father, I'm so sorry for coming at this time of night. But, something's happened.

Richard: What is it?

Mary: Some rebels…they came into our home and shot Baker. We were allowed to leave, but they burned our house.

Richard: Oh my…

Mary: May we stay here for the night?

Richard: Of course. You may help yourselves to the extra room upstairs.

Mary: Thank you.

(Mary, holding Thomas walks into the house)

(Abe is about to when Richard stops him)

Richard: Is that what happened?

(Abe looks down for a minute then speaks)

Abe: If Mary says that's what happened, then that's what happened.

(Richard looks at Abraham suspiciously but allows him in)

(The door closes behind him)


	2. Making poor people pay

**The story continues. Yes, I realize that Ben and Caleb left Setauket. But in this fanfic they stay.**

(Shows Ben standing in front of General Scott)

(Shows Scott turned away from him)

Scott: What do you have to say for yourself Major?

Ben: About what sir?

Scott: (turns toward him) This raid that you brought on Setauket!

Ben: It was necessary sir.

Scott: (walks toward him) Necessary? Necessary for a small town such as Setauket?

(Scott suddenly stops talking, as he sees Washington enter the scene)

Scott: General Washington… (salutes him)

Washington: What's going on?

Scott: Sir. Major Tallmadge led a raid and helped a town that doesn't even matter.

Washington: No. You are the one who does not matter.

(Shows Ben and Caleb sitting at the Strong tavern)

Ben: I'm telling you Caleb…there's been some new information about someone in our own ranks.

Caleb: It makes me wonder who we can trust, Ben.

(A redcoat enters the tavern)

(He walks passed Ben and Caleb, but then comes to their table)

Redcoat: What are you two rebels doing here?

Ben: We were stationed here, but we're about to leave.

Redcoat: Yeah you better. (walks toward counter)

(Caleb rises from his chair with anger)

Ben: Caleb, no. (pulls Ben down)

(Ben and Caleb look at the redcoat)

Redcoat: 1 mug! (slams his hand down on the counter)

Caleb: I'm telling ya, Ben. Making poor people pay for these bastards just isn't right.

(Shows redcoat chugging his beer then slamming it down on the counter)

Redcoat: Ah! (wipes his mouth and starts to walk away)

Woman: Sir, you have to pay for that.

Redcoat: (with sarcasm) Yeah, right.

(The redcoat walks past Ben and Caleb and smirks)

(Caleb runs out of the tavern)

Ben: Caleb wait!

(Ben walks over to the woman that the redcoat insulted)

Ben: (lays money on the counter) That's for the drink.


	3. Justice will be done

**Sorry for the fast updates. You may have noticed that some things are different in this fanfic. Well I have added another character named Emma. She is a servant/slave of Richard Woodhull. I know that is not historically accurate, but I thought it would add to the story. Enjoy!**

(Shows Abe, Mary, and Richard eating in the dining room, quietly)

Richard: So…Mary, I'm sorry about your home.

Mary: It's alright.

Richard: You said that rebels burned it down correct?

Mary: Um…yes.

Richard: Of course, there wasn't much to burn down, was there?

(Richard sips his wine)

(Abe looks at him with anger)

(Emma comes in with bread, and lays it on the table)

Mary: Thank you.

(Another long silence)

(Richard gets up from the table silently and leaves)

(Abe angrily throws his napkin down and leaves as well)

Mary: Abraham!

(Mary follows him)

Mary: What's wrong!

Abraham: What's wrong? You really expect me to just sit there, while he feeds his face and insults the way that we live!

Mary: What's wrong with the way we live?

Abe: Nothing… (exits)

(Shows redcoats surrounding the Woodhull farm)

(One redcoat kicks over some rubble)

(Reveals a crumpled body)

Redcoat: Oi! Over here!

(Shows Emma putting Thomas down in a crib)

(Emma looks out the window)

(Shows riot of people out the window)

(Emma leaves the room and finds Richard sitting at a desk)

Emma: Sir, you need to see this…

(Richard gets up and follows her to the front door)

(Slowly Emma opens the door)

Riot Person1: Whoever did this needs to be hanged!

Riot Person2: The rebels murdered one of our own!

(Shows Emma and Richard standing in the doorway)

Richard: What's going on?

Emma: It looks like a riot sir.

(Major Hewlett is now on the scene)

Hewlett: Now, now. Everyone needs to return to their houses. But, I promise you that justice will be done. In accordance with this tragedy, everyone will follow a curfew, and will have to be in their homes by 9:00.

(The riots disband but angrily grumble away)

(Richard walks out towards Hewlett)

Richard: What's this about?

Hewlett: Richard. It seems that at your son's farm, one of our own was killed during a fire.

Richard: Yes, I know. Mary said that some rebels came by.

Hewlett: I see. And why didn't she report this?

(Richard doesn't answer him)

Hewlett: I will get to the bottom of this, and I will be back to question Mary and…your son.

(Hewlett walks away)


End file.
